Your Song
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Tonight at the age of 24 he would ask his girlfriend of almost 6 years to marry him and he couldn’t have been happier. A song fic, fluffy oneshot DS


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; the song is called 'Your Son' from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack

Your Song

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_Hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

-

He had been avoiding her for the last three days and while he knew she was upset and a little confused he knew that she would forgive him when he was finished.

It was a simple little song he had been writing for her and it had taken ages for him to find the right words to describe his love for her and even now the words he had written down do not seem to do any justice.

_I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss_

_Well some of the verses well, they...they got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on _

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

-

He had sat on his roof for hours searching the stars hoping they would hint to him the words and that was when he remembered that the roof was the first place he had come after he found out he had feeling for her. Back then he had searched the stars trying to figure it all out, however that time he was also hating himself for having feeling for someone so much younger than himself.

The first time he had ever seen her beautiful eyes he had felt something stir deep inside him and he had thought about her eyes for so long he had almost forgotten what color they were. It was then he had started to look forward to seeing her meatball head and piggy tails bouncing down the pathway towards Andrew's work place. Her eyes held so much and he swore if he looked long enough he could get lost so he never stayed around her much.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

-

It was finally finished, the song he would to her tonight, he looked for a small box a ring was inside, he took the ring out of its little white box and looked at it. It was a gold diamond ring; the diamond was in the shape of a half moon, tonight at the age of 24 he would ask his girlfriend of almost 6 years to marry him and he couldn't have been happier.

-

They were sitting on the beach; they had just finished eating and were now looking over the ocean, it was a perfect night for him to ask. He looked over at her and couldn't help but stop, she had changed over the years turning into a beautiful 20 year old woman. She wasn't as lazy as she use to be, in fact she had grown into the leader everyone knew she would be, her hair was still in meatballs but it only went down to her middle instead of almost dragging it on the floor. Her eyes were as blue and bright and full as love as ever, her face had aged just a little making her seem more mature and he knew even when she was old and wrinkly she would still be beautiful, an angel with the purest of hearts.

She caught him staring and turned to him smiling, "What are you think of Darien?" he heard something in her voice, she was teasing him.

This was it, he stood up and walked in front of her ignoring her confused look and bent down on one knee staring right into her eyes. Her eyes widened as she slowly figured out what he was going to do. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a beautiful white box, "Oh my, Darien are you going…" she didn't finish it in case she was wrong.

Taking in a deep breath he opened the box and started to sing:

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_Hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss_

_Well some of the verses well, they...they got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

He noticed she was crying, happy tears he hoped.

Clearing his throat he opened his mouth to speak, "Serena, my Sailor Moon, I have done many things in my life but you were the best." He stopped realizing what he just said and from the childish giggles escaping her lips she knew it too. Blushing he started again, "I want you to know that I will love you until the day I die and if I could choose anyone in this world to share my happiness with it would be you. I want to marry you and have little Rini's running around our house, I want to come home every night and see your beautiful face; I want to wake up everyday and hear your voice. I want to be with you, I need to be with you because without you I'm just a boy who dreams for silly things but with you I can be so much more and it will all be because of you." He was rambling but he didn't care as long as she understood how much she meant to him. He was about to start rambling again when she kissed him making him shut up.

"I love you too, and nothing would make me happier than becoming your other half." She whispered through the tears of joy.

He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her slender finger, the second the ring was on there it had made him feel complete.

Written by Jessica


End file.
